New exorcist or what
by zombielolly
Summary: A new excocist has come to the Order with, well exactly no knowledge about Akumas and inocence.
1. Chapter 1

Don't misjudge me, this is my first fanfiction. My outside character will be a bit on the edge (hysterical, real hysterical). I still hope you will enjoy it.

1. chapter

**Sorahs pov**

I was wandering for 4 days, and I was really tired of it. I mean, who would be that stupid, to climb a fucking rock, then want to go in that creepy and suspicious building on the top of it. But still, why not attack everybody who happens to pass by. Well, I was lucky (for the first time in my life),I wasn't attacked, but I still heard some rumors. No, it's everything, but suspicious. Okay, first things first, my name is Sorah and I'm an ordinary 17-year-old girl…at least I want to be. I spent my whole life with running, it would be great if I wasn't running for my life…. Whatever. I was told that I am an exorcist. My first reaction was: Men, stuff like that only exists in fairytales….but then again I was attacked by an Akuma the next minute I was left alone…. Juuust my luck. Well that time I wasn't good at running, but I still did it. How do they even expect me to do exorcism. I don't get it! Soooo now I'm standing in front of this huge door, to realize that nobody loves me (because my friends were killed in that Akuma attack I mentioned below) and I know nothing about that world I have been living in for 17 years. And then I took a deep breath and knocked.

Nothing.

I knocked again.

Somebody shouted "Who the hell are you?".

"Sorah? I guess?"

"And why are you here?"

"A freak said that I was an exorcist and some stuff called Akuma destroyed my home….you know the "usual" thing."

"We did not receive a letter from your arrival."

I freaked out. Yeah I'm still ashamed now thinking back, but after 4 days walking they just refuse to let me in?!

"Fuck my whole life, fuck this order, fuck Akuma! Why does everybody hate me and why do I suck so bad?!

**Lavis pov**

Okay, how the hell did I make her cry with only one sentence? I rushed out in terror.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I swear!"

The girl started crying even louder.

"Just calm down, and tell me what are you doing here. I think you said you were and exorcist."

She stopped crying at least and nodded. Then suddenly a real I mean a reeeal mad exorcist came out looking really pissed off.


	2. Chapter 2

2 chapter

**Kandas pov **

I was back from my last assignment and I was really tired. I immediately went into my room to sleep. At least I wanted to, but after I fell asleep for five minutes Johnny woke me up.

"What do you want ?! And most important what are you doing in my room?!"

"Ehhh the chief calls ya."

I had no choice, I had to go to that stupid Komui's office. Lenalee was standing next to him looking really worried.

"What now?"

"Lavi has been sent to check on a girl standing in front of the gate, and he went out for no reason and still haven't returned. We can't check on him because the golems signals has been disturbed by Reepers new experiment."

"And of all people you choose me to go out and check on him?!"

"Yes"

"Fuck my life, I don't care what happens to that stupid Usagi!"

"Then please go out and check on him, because WE still care for him" said Leenalee.

"Right, just leave me alone."

So this is how I happened to experience that stupid duo before the gates. I grabbed them by their ears and pulled them inside the building. Man, I was mad.

At the end I just threw them in Komui's office and went back to sleep.

**Lenalees pov **

Suddenly Kanda appeared, shouting, threw Lavi and a girl in the office then left mumbling various curses under his nose and slammed the door behind him.

Yeah that's Kanda for ya.

"Ehhh, hi? "

I looked curiously at Lavi and the sobbing girl.

"That guy was fuckin' rude! I hate these kind of people! " said the girl.

"Don't hurt Yuu, he's only scary and demonic!" whined Lavi.

"Sooo why are you here?" asked Komui.

"Well, they said that I am an exorcist, than sent me here."

"And what is your innocence?"

**Sorahs pov**

"What is what? "

Komui and all the people in the room facepalmed. Well this was my first day at the order…pretty smooth ha?


	3. Chapter 3

3. chapter

**Sorahs pov**

It turned out that my chess set I inherited from my grandfather IS my innocence…Thx grandpa…

Now they sent me to a general who taught me how to use it. I still don't get it. How the hell is a chess set able to kill demons?!

Thanks to my master, Winters Socalo I learned to use it pretty well, and now I don't freak out that easily about everything. Now I'm back at HQ. I guess I should go down to the dining hall with Lenalee, who came to pick me up. I'm starving, and I still cannot find any logic behind the fact that all the doors are the same.

We entered the dining hall, and the first thing I saw, was a creepy white haired boy, stuffing himself with a ton of food.

"Who's that creep?" I asked Lenalee.

"Well, that's Allen, and he is pretty kind." She said, and then she shouted: "HI ALLEN!"

Allen waved, and looked curiously at me.

"Who's the new girl? Is she an exorcist?"

"She is Sorah, and yes she is an exorcist, she will get a uniform soon."

"I will?"

"Yeah, she doesn't know much about the Order yet."

"Oh, I see. And how did you get here?"

"I walked for 4 days, found this place, met a nice guy called Lavi, and a psychopathic asshole named Yuu or something stupid like that.

Suddenly an irritated voice behind me "Who are you calling psychopathic asshole you little bitch?"

**Kandas pov**

I walked in the dining hall with the stupid Usagi behind my back, when I heard the new girl Sorah if I remember well criticize me. I didn't care that she was there because she would probably die soon but after I heard her talking shit about me I got mad.

"Who are you calling psychopathic asshole you little bitch?"

Then to make matters worse Lavi jumped before me and started singing happily "She thinks I'm nice, she thinks I'm niiiiiice"

Then she giggled and answered my question

"You, or are you deaf?"

The whole room went quiet.

"No I'm not deaf I just couldn't believe that you just started insulting me. And now prepare to die." I answered calmly.

"Sorry but I'm not in that mood."

**Sorahs pov**

"Sorry but I'm not in that mood."

Sounds cool, ha? The thing is that I was everything, but cool. I was scared, I think I was trembling and my voice went into a pretty high tone too. So much for disguise. In my mind I started to write my death wish….

Dear dad I know you are dead but please accept my first wage….

Dear mum I know that this must be hard for you especially because you're dead too…

Wait! This won't work. I have to survive in order to make some friends so that I can make a proper death wish! Oh yeah and I don't want to die starving.

"Kanda stop!" I heard suddenly Lenalees voice.

Well it turned out that I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even realize Kanda's sword just an inch from my neck.

"What, she's a weakling, nobody will miss her."

"Kanda?! You can't just talk about people like that! Especially not in front of them!" shouted Allen.

"Have some problem, moyashy?"

"Don't call me….

I had enough of it I knew Kanda was right I was total useless. I just couldn't handle it when somebody threw it in my face! I broke out in tears and rushed out from the dining hall. The only good thing about being chased all over your life is that probably nobody would catch up to you even if they wanted to. And by this I mean Lavi and Lenalee. Kanda and Allen were just standing beside each other and both of them looked really surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

The first mission

**Sorahs pov**

I wanted to run in my room but…well, okay I did not found it! Why does all the goddamn doors look EXACTLY the same?! Yeah, I was totally lost. Then I suddenly run into a vampire like figure.

"Oh, hi I was searching for you…well if your name is Sorah. Komui is calling us. It's a new mission."

"Okay…"

**Kandas pov**

I was sitting there pretty furious because I had to listen to the idiots whining about being nice to people. Like I care. Che its going to take my whole afternoon…

"By the way do you know where she went?" asked Lavi.

"No, and please do me that favor that you won't tell me your stupid ideas? Thanks."

"Don't be so mean Yuu!"

"Don't call me by my first name!"

Finally they all went away searching for her, and left me alone with my Soba. But my happiness didn't last long enough because they came back a few hours later whining that they "can't find her anywhere.

"Che. Not my problem."

**Krorys pov**

This new girl seems to be pretty nice. We chatted all the way to Komuis office.

"Hey Komui before you send me to a mission please give me a sandwich because I couldn't even get food because that monkey was in the way."

"By monkey you mean Kanda?" asked Krory.

"If that's what that transvestite's other name is, yes. I was only told his first name was Yuu or what."

"Yeah, that's him." Answered Krory laughing.

"Here is your sandwich, papers of the mission and uniform. Go and change."

**Sorahs pov**

I looked suspiciously at the skirt. Why can't I get trousers? When I thought my life was ruined I realized that there was trousers to put on under the skirt and I looked at the whole thing differently. I got trousers AND skirts! Maybe my life does not suck that much! I mean, hey 2 in 1 that's the way to do it! I went in the backroom and changed. Now I was ready to go to the mission! Oh yeah I forgot to mention what my innocence does right?

Well, it turned out, that I can summon one figure of the chess sat, more powerful takes more energy, and it will fight the Akuma, or follows my orders. Pretty cool, ha? To be honest I find Allen's innocence the coolest but whatever. So, it's time to my first mission!

We ( I and Krory) arrived at a strangely silent village. We looked around, but did not found any people, but, we didn't saw the signs of an Akuma attack. The only suspicious was, that there were burn marks on one street. It seems whatever attacked it kept the damages at minimum level, which meant, that it wasn't Akuma, it must have been a Noah, or something else.

"So, what do you think, what happened?"

"This is my first case, if you don't know, why would I know?"

"Truth…"

We watched the burn mark on the ground silently.

"Do you think they are all dead?" I asked, but I was afraid of the answer. Krory slowly nodded.

"Yeah, probably…"

"What could it have been? There is no blood, just this! They all disappeared just like that!" I cried out loud.

"Are you afraid?" asked Krory.

"What, no. Don't be ridiculous! I denied immediately. Suddenly we saw the shades of a woman, approaching on the street.

"Who's she? Maybe she knows what happened…" I said hopefully.

"Yes, because she did it." Answered Krory when he saw her face. "Her name is Lulubell, she is one of the Noahs."

"WHAT!?" I was so surprised, because she looked so much like humans. It was scary. But, Krory didn't wait for me, he jumped up in the air and attacked her. It was even scary to watch them fight. Their speed was unbelievable. I wasn't needed there, there was nothing I could do, I was useless. I took one step back, I wanted to stay there, but I couldn't. I couldn't control my legs, I turned around, and started to run.

"Damn I'm pathetic!" I cried out loud.

"Yes, you are." Said somebody standing beside a house, in the shadow. He held a dead body in his hands. He was licking the blood from his fingers. Suddenly he threw away the dead body, which immediately burned into ashes.

"If you are looking for the person who killed the villagers, I have good news, you found me.

"N-nice to meet you... "

"What?!"

"I said,…"

"I heard what you said! You are an exorcist, and you just said "nice to meet you" to a guy, who killed a village, but more importantly, I'm serving the Noah clan.

"Well, my life is still dear to me…, you know…."


	5. Chapter 5

The magician, named Jonathan

**Sorah's pov**

"Well, my life is still dear to me…, you know…." Yeah, he just burned up a whole body without making fire and stuff. It just started burning. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't have run away, probably if I tried the same thing would have happened to me, like to that corp.

"You know, that doesn't help much on your situation…"

"Yeah, but tell me something first! Who are you, why are you serving the Noahs, and if you were the one who killed the villagers, than what is SHE doing here?" The guy looked surprised at me.

"You know, most of my victims beg for their life, but I will answer your questions, I'm in that mood. So, I'm Jonathan and I'm a magician, and I came from another dimension, and there I was one of the most powerful. I'm serving the Noahs because if they destroy the world, than they probably destroy my dimension, and the other dimensions with it, and I wanted to destroy my own dimension when I lived in it. And Lulubell came to pick me up, and we figured, that if I kill a whole village, than probably the Order will send exorcists, and we kill them, and destroy their innocence. Quite simple, isn't it?"

"What do you think, which one of them will win? And what's your family name?"

"You have much questions little girl. I hate my family, so I'm not using that name anymore. About the fight, who knows?" Suddenly we heard a big crash, and I saw Krory smash into the ground.

"Krory!" I shouted, and ran to my wounded teammate. "Are you okay?!"

"No…" said the vampire, and lost consciousness. There was no other choice I had to buy time, to get away with a wounded teammate, I activated my innocence, I choose the black pawn.

"Protect us!" I gave the command. The figure was black, and shiny, but it looked very strong. The Noah looked at me with "Bitch please" face, and attacked. The pawn blocked out the attack, but his arms started to break.

"You are brave, but impossibly stupid, to think, you can stop Lulubell with that weak innocence! It will break, and bye, bye, exorcists."

Lulubell prepared for a second attack, while I tried to get Krory to a safe place. I put down Krory in one of the houses, and I just arrived the moment, when I saw the black pawn smash into pieces, in front of my eyes. Suddenly strange feelings started to grow in me, which weren't mine. Anger, great loss and pain.

The Black King was angry.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own D. Gray-man.

6. chapter

The revenge of the Black King

My innocence was seeking revenge, I felt it. I didn't reject, I let it take the control.

"Innocence level two activate, Black Army" The black figures disappeared from my pocket. They were all activated, but there was one missing, the one who died in honor, protecting his user, and I realized: My innocence is the spirit of battles, one who fall may never return. If they die they will do it in honor, because there is no second chance.

"Now I will take my revenge, if it's not against your will." said the Black King. "Do you have any request?"

"Yes…"

"Whatever it may be, I shall do it."

"Stay alive!"

"Very well then." And the Black King turned to Lulubell, and prepared to action. I felt pathetic beside the Black King. He was tall, strong and dignified. I felt, like he should be the one giving commands to me.

Next came a battle, which was amazing. The Black King left the whole army with me, and went into the fight against Lulubell himself, with his sword. The war between them was even faster, than before. The next thing I realized, was that Jonathan ran out from a house and escaped with the women, but they left something here, and that was Lulubells right hand.

"I finished my task, now I shall retrieve."

"Okay." Not the best way to end a conversation with a King, but I was exhausted, so I wanted to cut it short. I went into the house in which I hid Krory and after a long, and painful journey, we arrived to the Black Order.

"Oh, you're back! "said crying Lenalee, when she saw us standing in the door. "I heard that there was a Noah too, and we really were worried, we taught, that you, and Krory will die!"

"Yeah, me too…" That's the only thing I could say, before everything went black, and I fell, and hit the hard ground. The only thing I could think of, was that why do life hate me so much, but then I remembered Lenalees words: "we were so worried." Maybe I found my place? Maybe I found friends. Well, who knows what the future will bring, the Black Order will be my home, and now I find it kind of relaxing, because now I have a home…


	7. Chapter 7

7. chapter

Cut his hair…?

I have recovered from my injuries, and went down the dining hall, to eat something. I grabbed some food, and I was on my way to a table, when I suddenly tripped, and the tray fell out of my hand, right on…..Kanda. Just the time when I taught everything was good.

"Ehhh, I'm sorry?" Yeah, that was all I could say. Kanda looked really mad.

"Mugen activate!"

"Ehm, I should be going now…" I turned around as fast as I could, and started to run to the door, but Kanda caught up, I had to change directions, and fast! I jumped on to the right just in time, Mugen smashed the ground, just the place I was standing a few minutes ago. "I'm going to die!" I taught, but continued my way, up on a table, than jumped to another a few seconds before Mugen cut the table in half. That guy must cost a fortune to the Order, I mean, he didn't even care about the damages he made. I picked up a bowl of rice which once belonged to Toma (the finder), and threw it into Kanda's face, but he dodged, and the bowl of yummy food flew right into Allen's face, who just entered the room.

"Whoops! My bad!" I said, but didn't had much time, to explain it, because Allen picked up another bowl (it contained some meet soup, if you wanna know) and threw it on me. Yeah, I was so surprised, that I just stood there, while it landed on my head. It was hot. I picked up another bowl and threw it on Allen and Kanda, until the whole room turned into a huge food battle. The only one who didn't enjoy it was poor Jerry. Well I don't need to mention it, when Lavi entered the dining hall, he immediately joined us. The best part was, that in all that commotion Kanda didn't had time to kill me. I silently sneaked out from the dining hall, and started to make my escape into my room, when I suddenly bumped into someone. I looked up on the guy in the finder coat, and a huge victorious smile appeared on my face.

"What's up, Toma? You got away too it seems, well its 1-0 to us!"

"Seems so, but you nearly got yourself killed, and I couldn't finish my food."

"It really wasn't my fault, I just wanted to stay alive, and Kanda was catching up, so I really had no other choice!" According to my opinion, Toma is the only person in the order who is mentally sane.

"You shouldn't have made him angry. Oh, yeah chief wants to see the pawn which broke during the fight, he wants to repair it."

"Here it is" I picked out the pawn from my pocket for the first time since I returned from mission. The black marble figure turned into black wood ."What the…?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, but I don't think it have to be repaired." I said with growing sadness. I returned to my room, sit on a chair, and put the pawn on the table, yes, it makes sense, the pawn died in the battle. I still miss it. I don't know how long was I sitting there, but suddenly somebody knocked on the door. I didn't answer, I wasn't in the mood to get a Mugen in my face, or make excuses, that why did I start a food battle. Suddenly the window opened, and somebody landed on the windowsill.

"You aren't getting the door? How rude." Said Jonathan who just jumped in the room, and sat down without my permission.

"What are you doing here?!"

"You have a nice room." He said totally ignoring my question.

I stood up to close the window before somebody sees him standing in my room, but I didn't realize, that I shut it on some of his long black hair.

"Ahhhh god dammit what is wrong with you! That hurts!" he shouted trying to pull out his hair. I tried to open the window, but it was stucked.

"Hey Sorah are you okay? I heard some shouting." Said Lenalee standing in front of my door.

"Yes!" I said, maybe too quickly.

"I'm coming in!" said Lenalee. Shit! I forgot to lock the door. There was nothing else to do, I picked up the scissors from the table, cut Jonathans hair, and threw him in the wardrobe. I shut the wardrobe's door the same minute Lenalee came in.

"Is there something wrong? You look white."

"No, I'm okay."

"Komui said that you got a new mission, so you should go in his office, but if you aren't okay than you shouldn't push yourself."

Oh okay. I'm going. Bye!" I pushed out Lenalee from the room. I went sighing to the wardrobe and opened the door, but I only found a letter, Jonathan disappeared. In the letter there was only one sentence: "I should be the one sighing" I went to the window, to force the window open, and to throw out the hair in the trash. I pulled it as hard as I could, but it opened easily, so I fell to my back, and I didn't even realized what was happening.

"Wow, you really are a looser aren't you." Said Jonathan standing beside me.

"Shut up and why are you still here?"

"I was about to go, but I heard some strange noises, and I realized the fact, that your unable to stand on your own two feet…"

"Go away!"

"Nice. Well than farewell" he said and jumped out on the window. There must be something between him and the windows…


End file.
